


A Goody Two Shoes, A Jane Doe

by greeentea



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Free Pairing, Light Angst, No Specific Characters Mentioned, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeentea/pseuds/greeentea
Summary: Most of the romance novel we read, it’s always about two people finding themselves falling in love and their struggles to reach to the point where they can love and live their life happily.What if I start mine with a complete opposite?This is a story of how my life crumbles.The story of someone who was dear to me is now someone who I wish to never cross path with me.





	A Goody Two Shoes, A Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote with a bit of a melancholic feeling. I can't choose between YouRiko or ChikaRiko because I love the 2nd year pairings. 
> 
> I'm trying to post something short for my first work here!
> 
> Cross-posted.

After we graduated, I found out that I was accepted to the same university as her.

We’re not dating yet at this point, if you’re wondering. But, I have been interested in her ever since she moved into our school and call it blessing in disguise; our school was in a rural area with not much people living around. If we try hard enough, we could tell each other's’ schedules. That's how small the place I grew up in is. So, it’s a given that our school consists of only one class for each grade. Like it or not, she was placed in my class.

 

Oh, who is this person I’ve been addressing?

None other than the person who I thought was _the one_ for me.

 

She shows up with the vibe of Miss Goody Two Shoes, and a bit of jane doe. Honestly, not the type that I’d be interested in.

 

How did I fall for her?

 

Our love blooms in the most sappiest way you can imagine. We lived together, we start our days together and end it together. Almost inseparable. With how we lived before and how we were brought up, I can safely say that our vision was limited.

 

I was already in love, and she’s starting to see me as a love interest.

 

Unlike with my childhood friends, even if we live together, I can say that we won’t be interested in each other romantically. Because we’ve been together since we were toddlers, we’re practically siblings.

But her. She was someone I met when I was in my teen. When puberty hits and hormones started doing their work. If it was a co-ed school, she’ll be like a lamb thrown into wolves pit. Thankfully it was all girl school.

I wasn’t even sure if what I felt was love at that time, or it was just a mere infatuation or thrill of meeting someone new. After a few incidents here and there, I knew for sure what I felt is not what I would define as platonic.

 

I’ve mentioned before, our vision wasn’t broad. We only knew each other in our world.

 

_I confessed, she accepted._

 

Days after were like heaven on Earth. We thought we would live like this forever.

 

_Our forever was short sighted._

 

We started having different schedules. We decided we won’t cling to each other all the time so we chose different clubs.

We did music back in high school, but I figured that I should try different things now or try going back to what I used to.

She chose to stay with music, because it has been something she set her eyes on ever since.

 

Did you think that was the reason why we broke up?

It wasn’t enough to make me wish that we was never in each other’s life.

We met few people, jealousy occurred. That was normal.

 

However, we were still living together.

 

It was our nest.

 

Even if we tried breaking it, we would come back to this place we called home.

We sorted our mess, agreed that it was very adult-like of us and we would laughed it off together.

 

It wasn’t easy. There are times when we ran away in desperation. I would seek shelter in my friend’s house, childishly hoping for her to come and bring me back home, like a lost pet.

 

My other worries also include; what if she was never into girls?

I’m not a mind reader, let alone reading their sexuality.

When she told me she had to stay back or her class is having a dinner. I would be making up my own scenarios.

Despite that, I’m not sure of how she felt when I had to do the same. It might go both ways, it might’ve not.

 

 _We lived happily_.

 

In Spring, we would feel giddy, like a newlywed celebrated with falling pink flowers imitating confettis.

 

In Summer, lazing around in our pyjama. Taking turn to fan each other. Sometimes the heat would take over us and we ended up getting hotter.

 

As for Autumn, we both agreed the season leaves us with some melancholic feelings. Another thing we agreed on is this is the season of foods. By the end of season, as the branches and twigs finally found courage to let go of the little leaves it had, we also decided it’s time for us to let go of the foods and start hitting the gym.

 

Winter. It’s basically Summer but with thick layer of clothes. We often find our unique ways of heating our bodies.

 

Those were our routines.

Perfect wasn’t it?

 

So what made me change my mind?

 

_Our perfection was imperfect._

 

She wasn’t like me. She was a goody two shoes, a jane doe.

 

By the end of our studies. I proposed.

She didn’t accept it. I thought she was surprised and need some more time.

It was half of what I expected. From how we lived, my other half expectation was the image of her nodding with tearful eyes, hand covering her mouth. Beautiful image.

I did not urge her whatsoever. I let her go with her own pace.

 

But the graduation is approaching.

One night, I brought the topic up. Maybe it was a rash decision so instead of marriage proposal, I changed it with engagement. Maybe she was afraid of how fast I was going. Maybe she needed affirmation. I was willing to work, and wait for myself to have a stable income instead of living on student’s loan like we are now.

I thought that was the reason.

 

It somehow crosses my mind, it somehow didn’t.

 

We graduated. Moved back to our hometown.

Our parents were delighted seeing their daughters are now one step into becoming part of the social.

 

_“I wish your boyfriend were here too,”_

 

I was caught off guard.

From the way her mum said it, it sounded like that was how she was informed.

 

_Her daughter studied in the city, met a guy, hit it off and are planning to have a future together._

 

I stared at her, partially confused. Mostly with fear.

Her eyes met with mine for a second before she break it.

I was hoping she would say something like, “I don’t have a boyfriend,” clearing up the misunderstanding at least if she wasn’t ready to declare our relationship.

 

_“He’s currently busy but he promised to visit.”_

 

_Betrayal._

 

I snapped. I excused myself and went back home.

I didn’t turn back. I didn’t see her expression. The last I remember was her smiling gently at her mum as she said that.

 

I forgot, she is a goody two shoes. A jane doe.

 

She is afraid of letting people down. She was afraid of criticism. Now, I’m sure she was afraid of what other would think of her if people knew she dated a girl.

 

I was probably selfish for thinking she would always be there for me and go with whatever I wanted. For the past 'I love you’s you’ve said to me, I wonder at what moment did it stopped holding its meaning.


End file.
